Falling for a Fallen Angel
by FollowYourDreams97
Summary: Dean Windsor is a young prince about to take over his father's throne, in London England, 1837. On the eve of his coronation, Dean meets his guardian angel, Castiel. All is well until Dean's late mother's brother, Aaron, attempts to take over the kingdom. Dean is forced to flee to America, with Castiel by his side. Full summary inside. Destiel. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Dean Windsor is a young prince about to take over his father's throne, in London England, 1837. On the eve of his coronation, Dean meets his guardian angel, Castiel. All is well until Dean's late mother's brother, Aaron, attempts to take over the kingdom. Dean is forced to retreat to America, with Castiel by his side. Castiel helps Dean change his identity; he is now Dean Winchester. Dean manages to survive on his own in a foreign country, but news of his uncle's tyranny on the kingdom brings him to the realization he must return home. But how can he return home? He's done the two greatest dishonors a prince could do to the royal name. He fled from his home, and he fell in love with his guardian angel.

Chapter 1

London, England

May 24th, 1819

A scream ripped through the room. Lightening cracked across the sky as thunder roared causing a rumble under everyone's feet. The queen had gone into labor and was crushing the king's hand as he tried to soothe her. She lay in her bed surrounded by her personal doctors. Her first child was about to be born. The queen screamed in agony from another contraction. Tears streamed down her face. She had known from the beginning that conceiving a child would end her life, but she didn't have the heart to tell her husband. Their family needed an heir. Without a child, the kingdom would be placed in her brother's hands, as her husband had no family left, and she couldn't bear the thought.

Hours passed and the baby still hadn't arrived. The queen had lost all her energy. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry. All she could do was lay in agony and pray. She had to stay alive and give birth to this child. She sent up a prayer for the baby's arrival, and for her first born to be a male. If she conceived a daughter, she wouldn't have time to tell her husband not to allow their daughter to marry any man on her side of the family. She could never tell the king about her family. If the king felt his wife was threatened by someone, that person's life would end. The queen feared her brother and the rest of her family, but they were blood. She couldn't send them to their death. Now she wondered if she should have.

Another hour went by before the queen was able to have the baby. She found the strength to scream as she pushed. She prayed and prayed. _Please a boy. A bouncing baby boy, please. _Her vision became blurry. She coughed and blood spilled over her chin. The king quickly wiped away the red liquid and called over yet another doctor. He had no idea his wife was dying. The baby was handed to the queen. She smiled seeing her child. The doctor informed her it was a boy. The queen shed a single tear of joy seeing her son's perfect emerald eyes. She asked her husband to take the baby from her arms. She knew she had moments left.

"What should we name him?" asked the king. He turned to his wife waiting for her answer.

The queen managed to raise the corners of her mouth. "Dean." She took her husband's hand with a great struggle. One last tear leaked from her eye. "I love you," she said. Her arm went limp along with the rest of her body. The king went into a panic. He quickly handed the baby to one doctor and screamed for another.

The king begged and begged for his wife's breath to return to her lungs, but she was gone. He wept.

The king sat on the bed after the mess had been cleaned and his beloved wife had been taken to be prepared for her funeral. He held Dean in his arms. His emotions were conflicting; he felt both joy and resentfulness towards his new born son. Despite his emotions, he knew there was one more task at hand. He cradled Dean in his arms and made his way to the garden.

The air was thick with humidity. Early morning dew rested on all the greenery from the storm. The king kept his eyes forward on his destination. He walked along a marble path that separated him from the dozens of flowers that had bloomed in the spring. His pace slowed as he approached a statue in the center of the garden. A stone angel, with its hand together in prayer, stood tall above the king. The king lowered himself onto one knee and began to pray.

A brilliant blue light began to glow from the hands of the angel. The king looked up from the ground and watched the light. A voice played in his mind.

_It is the duty of the angels to guard the royal family. Now that your son has been born, he will be assigned to his guardian angel. This angel will watch over him and protect him. He will not meet his guardian angel until the eve of his coronation. _

"I understand," said the king. "His guardian's name, what is it?"

_The angel guarding your son is Castiel. He is a trusted warrior. Your son will be safe._

"Thank you, Raphael; you have always guarded me from harm. I trust you have chosen a worthy angel to protect my son."

_My condolences go to you on this night. Mary is resting in heaven. You can be at peace._

The blue illumination faded along with Raphael's voice. The king heard the sound of the marble being stepped on and turned around quickly, clutching his son closer to his body. He soon saw the face of his wife's brother, Aaron.

"John," said Aaron slowing his pace to meet face to face with his brother-in-law. "I just heard about Mary." Tears stained Aaron's face, and John's eyes began to leak at the mention of his late wife's name.

"She died giving birth to Dean," said John choking on his words.

Aaron let out a quiet gasp. His attention shifted from John to Dean. "So this is your son, your heir." John nodded his head slowly. "He will become king someday."

"Yes," replied John. "He has been assigned to his guardian angel. So I need not worry."

Aaron forced a small smile. "May I?" he asked gesturing to Dean. John gingerly handed Dean to Aaron. Aaron looked down at the infant."He is beautiful." _I'm too late. He already has an angel protecting him._ "He will make you proud." _Angel or no angel, I will take my rightful place as king. _

John smiled at the sight of his son resting peacefully in his uncle's arms. He allowed his shoulders to relax, having no idea that at that very moment, his brother-in-law was storing away ideas. Ideas on how he would kill the king, and his son. All he needed to do was find a way to get rid of the angels.

May 23rd, 1837

It was the eve of his 18th birthday. Dean Windsor awoke to a team of servants preparing him for his day. They were being even more relentless than he was used to. His hair was combed to perfection, his clothes were without a single wrinkle, and his emerald irises somehow shined like never before. After the servants brought him his breakfast, he was left to eat in peace, aside from the women that began to clean his room. Dean bit into a piece of fruit and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was shining bright bringing a wonderful tingle of warmth. Dean hoped the weather would remain this way for his coronation.

After his meal was finished, Dean made his way to the library to meet with his father. They were going to rehearse his coronation for what felt like the millionth time to Dean. He understood perfectly. All he really had to do was stand there while he was granted the throne. Then he needed to dance with a few princesses and choose a wife as soon as possible.

"Dean," said John the moment his son walked into the room. "I'm glad you're here." John walked over and hugged his son. He walked over to a podium he had set up to rehearse.

"Father, we've been over this a thousand times. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose," said Dean sitting down in a chair and placing his feet on the desk. His father pointed to his feet. Dean rolled his eyes and put his feet back on the ground. "It's going to be fine."

John sighed and sat down by Dean. "Dean, this is very important. Everything has to go precisely as planned. And tonight…tonight is…" John's voice trailed off. Dean looked at his father with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, father?" he asked. John nodded his head. He stood up and took a deep breath. This was the part he was always afraid of mentioning. He remembered the amount of shock and confusion it brought to himself when he was Dean's age.

"Tonight, meet me in the garden. It's important," said John. He began to make his way out of the library.

Dean stood up, "Father," he started, "where are you going? I thought we were going to rehearse this again." John stopped walking and turned to face Dean.

"Not today. Have some fun," he smiled and left Dean alone in the library.

Dean was called into the dining room after his day of relaxing had ended. All that was left of his family had come to celebrate. However, there was no one left on his father's side, so only his mother's relatives sat at the table before him. He sat to his father's left where he always did, and greeted everyone.

Small talk was exchanged between all members of the family. During the meal it was mostly quiet, which Dean was thankful for. He wasn't much of a family man, and neither was his father.

"Dean," John broke the silence. "You remember your uncle, Aaron, don't you?" John gestured to the man at the other end of the table. He sat with his shoulders stiff and his jaw tightened. His blonde hair instantly made Dean think of his mother. He had seen her in pictures, and this was definitely her brother. He had the same green eyes.

"Of course," replied Dean. He turned his attention to Aaron and smiled. Aaron's tightened jaw lifted into a tightened smile.

"Dean, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler," he said tightening his smile even more. "My, how you've grown." Dean simply nodded. "Are you looking forward to your coronation?"

Dean's face lifted into a genuine smile. "Yes, I am. It's going to be good to be king, right?" he let out a small chuckle.

The corners of Aaron's mouth twitched. "It sure will be. Though, you must be nervous. You'll have to find a wife and start having babies right away to keep your bloodline going." Dean laughed.

"I don't think having babies will be that difficult, not for me anyway," Dean laughed again completely unaware of a sting in John's chest. Silence fell over the room from Dean's joke. Dean stopped laughing and took a sip of his drink feeling extremely awkward. He had no idea how his mother died, so the reason behind everyone's sullen faces went right over his head.

The sun had set in the horizon and the family had returned to their guest rooms. Dean sat on the balcony staring at the stars. He looked down at the garden underneath to see his father kneeling before the angel statue that rested in the center. His father stood up straight and looked up at Dean. He raised his hand to let Dean know it was time.

Dean joined his father in the garden. "Why did you call me out here?" he asked. John smiled at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"It's time, Dean," he said. Dean's eyes widened from curiosity.

"Time for what?" he asked.

John turned back to the statue and kneeled. "He is ready." Dean watched his father closely. A moment later, a blue light shined from the statue. Dean's eyes widened, he had seen this before. But where had he seen it? The light grew brighter and brighter until Dean and John were forced to close their eyes. The light faded and Dean and John were able to open their eyes. Standing by the statue was a man. He had perfectly combed dark brown hair and bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He wore the uniform of the guards, but instead of a medal, there was a tiny pair of wings pinned to the uniform.

The man smiled, "Dean."

"Who are you?" asked Dean still in awe. The man stood the same height as him. He had a chiseled jaw and a stern, but somehow also soft gaze.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I am your guardian angel," said Castiel.

"What? Father?" Dean turned to his father confused.

John nodded his head. "It's true, Dean. Every member of the royal family has a guardian angel. Castiel is yours. He has watched over from the day you were born. You weren't allowed to meet him until the eve of your coronation, which is tonight. He will continue to protect for as long as you live."

Castiel turned to John, "He is shaken by the news, but it will settle with him perfectly fine."

"I'll leave you to get to know your guardian, Dean," said John as he made his way out of the garden. Dean opened his mouth in protest, but his father was already gone. He turned back to Castiel. He didn't know how to react. Never had he seen someone that was so beautiful.

"So, you're an angel," said Dean.

"I'm your angel," corrected Castiel. Dean nodded. "I've been watching over you, Dean. You're scared for tomorrow."

"I'm not scared!" exclaimed Dean. It was then he realized he couldn't hide anything from Castiel. His intensity softened. There was no use fighting it.

Castiel gently cupped Dean's face. "You've grown up so much. You will be fine tomorrow, no matter what." Dean simply stared into Castiel's blue orbs. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he tried to find words. When no words came, he stood completely still. He had no reason to be afraid now. He had an angel watching over him. But there was something about Castiel. There was something about him that was stirring things to life in Dean. Dean didn't know what he should be feeling, so he just continued to stare at his angel as the moon slowly made its way across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May 24th, 1837

The sun shined through the balcony window right in Dean's line of vision. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could only see a blob of white sitting on the side of his bed near him. Once his vision cleared, he could see that Castiel was watching him sleep. "Castiel!" he exclaimed sitting up. "Do you always do that?"

"It's my duty to watch over you, Dean," replied Castiel casually. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Before he could let out the first yawn, his servants were running around like chickens trying to get him ready.

Dean was already dressed and had his hair was combed by the time he began to wonder why no one was paying attention to Castiel. He assumed his servants would at least have a few questioning looks. A servant wheeled in his breakfast. Dean nodded his head as his thanks. "Castiel, do you want anything?"

"I don't eat, Dean," said Castiel. Dean nearly choked every time Castiel spoke with his deep, monotone voice. He rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to shake it off._ What the hell is wrong with me?_

Dean looked at Castiel in shock once everything processed in his brain. "You don't eat? Ever?" Castiel shook his head barely enough to be visible.

"Are you alright, your highness?" asked a servant. Dean turned to face the servant. It suddenly dawned upon him; Castiel was _his_ guardian angel. Maybe no one else could see him. That would explain why everyone was acting like Castiel wasn't there.

"I'm fine. Ignore that," said Dean. The servant bowed to Dean and left the room.

Dean quietly ate his breakfast leaning against the stone railing on his balcony. Castiel stood beside him and watched him. Dean felt a struggle with each swallow having those blue irises watching his every move. He tried to keep his attention on the garden, which was being prepared for the coronation. Servants left and right were setting up an area for people to sit by carefully placing mahogany seats, and preparing the area for Dean to stand while the ceremony is carried out. Rare flowers had been flown out to be planted just for the event. Dean personally didn't understand the need for fancy flowers, but he wasn't in the mood to argue his father over such a small detail. He really didn't care about the flowers or the type of wood of the seats. In a matter of hours, he would be king.

Dean finished eating breakfast and turned to his left without looking. He smacked his nose against Castiel's nose. Dean darted backwards. "Castiel, personal space!" he exclaimed.

Castiel bowed to Dean. "My apologies." Dean huffed. It was hard to stay angry when Castiel did things like that. Dean walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. He closed his eyes and ran all the rehearsals through his mind. _Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. _Dean rested his hands on his knees. His hands slowly balled into fists until his knuckles began to turn white. _Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Stand, smile, greet, dance choose._

"Which part is frightening you?" asked Castiel breaking Dean's train of thought. Dean's head shot up and his hands relaxed.

"What?" he asked. Castiel sat down next to Dean and angled himself to face Dean directly.

"You were running a list through your mind. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Which part of your list of tasks is frightening you?" Castiel was only looking at Dean waiting for a response, but Dean felt like Castiel was staring into his soul.

"It's the…" Dean didn't know why he was about to open up to Castiel, but then he remembered Castiel could read his thoughts. He had been watching him his whole life. Dean sighed realizing he needed to get used to being aware of being watched. "Choose." Castiel tilted his head slightly. He remained silent, encouraging Dean to explain. "My mother died when I was a baby. Whenever my father talks about her, he shows how empty he is inside. I don't want to fall in love and have it taken away from me. I don't want to be a shell like my father."

Castiel gingerly placed his hand on Dean's knee. Dean looked at him with a shaken expression before relaxing to his touch. He also needed to get used to the fact his guardian was touchy, and not in the usual way. "Dean," said Castiel. "Everything will be alright. You will find a beautiful woman to marry, and you will start a family of your own when you're ready. You will not become like your father." Dean's expression softened. He was beginning to understand why the royal family had guardian angels. He found comfort in Castiel's blue orbs that saw into his mind, heart, and soul. Castiel softly smiled. He reached up and used his free hand to gently stroke back a lock of Dean's hair. "You do not have to be afraid." Dean closed his eyes and relaxed to the angel's gentle touch.

"Your highness," said one of Dean's servants. Dean quickly withdrew from Castiel and looked up at the servant. "Your uncle requests your presence in the library." The servant walked away after completing his task.

Dean stood up and began to make his way to the library. Castiel followed quietly behind him. Dean wondered why his uncle would request to see him. He had never showed any interest before. Aaron never visited, and never even sent a letter. He was the only family member that completely ignored the rest of the family. He didn't even show up to reunions.

Dean walked into the library and spotted his uncle sitting at his father's desk reading a book. He didn't know how to feel about that. "Aaron."

Aaron looked up from his book. "Dean. I'm glad you came. Say, have you read _The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club_?"

"I'm not a big reader. Why did you request my company?" asked Dean approaching his uncle slowly. Aaron smiled at Dean.

"Dean, I didn't ignore the family. I was busy," said Aaron putting the book back on the shelf. "I just wanted to talk with you. How are you? You should be beaming! You become king in a few short hours."

Dean stood his ground not feeling comfortable around his uncle. He couldn't figure out why. He had no reason to fear Aaron, but something didn't feel right. Castiel took a step forward and stood right beside Dean. Dean's shoulders relaxed from the angel's close proximity. "The coronation is in a few short hours, yes. I know being king will be a very big responsibility. I will carry the fate of the kingdom on my shoulders. I'm sure I'll be 'beaming' one the crown is on my head and it's all over."

Aaron's smile turned crooked. "I'm sure you will. Do me a favor and hold this please," Aaron placed a book in Dean's hand. Dean let out a cry of pain and dropped the book on the floor causing the pages to collide with the floor. The palm of his hand burned and blood dripped from all five finger tips. "Dean!" Aaron quickly wrapped a cloth around Dean's hand. "What in the world happened?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Dean. His hand twitched in pain. Castiel gently took Dean's shoulders in his hands and turned him. He placed two fingers to the top of Dean's head. The moment he pulled away Dean's hand was completely healed. Dean looked at the palm of his hand in shock.

Aaron took Dean's hand and examined it. "Your angel is watching you." Dean looked at his uncle with wide eyes. "Yes, I know about the angels. I can't see him because he doesn't want me to, but I know he's by your side. I'm glad he could heal you." Aaron took the cloth from Dean. "Why don't you go rest up? I think we've had plenty of time to bond." Dean looked at Aaron suspiciously and left the library with Castiel.

Aaron stood over the desk in the library. He had locked the doors, and shut the curtains. He stood in front of a bowl that was filled with various strange things, bones, powder, and teeth. Holding the cloth that was still stained with blood, he began to mumble; his voice rose and fell throughout the chant. After the chant was complete, he dropped the cloth into the bowl. The cloth burst into flames and burned until just Dean's blood was settled at the bottom of the bowl. Aaron picked up the bowl and smiled, "It all ends tonight."

Music filled the air as the orchestra began to play. Dean walked down the marble path in the garden carrying his father's scepter. Everyone that was attending to ceremony watched Dean carefully. Dean stopped in front of the angel statue. He stood in place and listened as the Archbishop of Canterbury spoke.

"I present to you, King Dean Windsor," the Archbishop slowly placed the golden crown on Dean's head. The crowd erupted into applause once the crown was in its proper place.

Dean smiled and gave his thanks to everyone that attended the ceremony and invited them to the castle's ballroom.

The ballroom was lively with people dancing, and laughing. A traditional waltz was being performed in the center of the room. Around the sides of the room, people stood and exchanged small talk while enjoying the refreshments. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above the center, illuminating the room perfectly.

Dean greeted everyone that approached him with a gracious smile. He took turns dancing with each princess that introduced themselves. He was dancing with a beautiful brunette named Lisa. She fit up against his body perfectly. Her hair flowed like ocean waves, and her smile was unlike any other princess'. Dean couldn't help but to smile as he guided her. Castiel was standing up against a wall watching Dean. He couldn't be seen by anyone, and Dean was completely lost to the world. He was a fly on the wall.

"You're beautiful," said Dean gently squeezing Lisa's waist. Lisa leaned her head on his chest and smiled. She sighed.

"You're wonderful, Dean. Any princess would be lucky to marry you," said Lisa in a smooth, silky voice. Dean smiled and gently lifted Lisa's chin. He leaned down and gingerly brushed his lips against hers. Castiel smiled watching Dean.

Later in the evening everyone was sitting at tables for a proper meal. Dean lightly tapped his spoon to his glass to gain everyone's attention. Once silence fell over the room Dean stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement." He smiled. "I have chosen my wife," he reached down for Lisa to take his hand. Lisa smiled with tears in her eyes and stood by Dean's side. "Princess Lisa and I are to be wedded." The room became filled with applause.

Aaron stood up and tapped his glass to turn everyone's attention to him. "I just have a few words on my nephew's behalf. He is a wonderful young man and has chosen a wonderful young woman. Today is his first day as king," Dean smiled at his uncle, "and his last." Dean's smile faded and his eyes became filled with panic. A scream rang in his ear and he turned to see Lisa stabbed through her stomach with a sword by a royal guard. Dean turned to the guard horrified. The room was filled with screams and people running in every direction.

The guard raised his sword, but was unable to bring it down to murder Dean. Castiel brought the palm of his hand to the guard's face, which soon caused an illumination from his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. Castiel watched as the guard dropped to the ground dead.

"I should have warned that idiot about you," said Aaron. Castiel began to walk over to Aaron. "So this is your angel, Dean. Yes, I can see him. The angels make themselves known when they protect their humans."

"Aaron enough of this!" yelled John storming into the room with three guards following behind. "You will back down now or I will have you executed right here and now!"

Aaron sighed, "Oh, John. You're hilarious. Where's that angel of yours?" Suddenly, a tall dark skinned man appeared by John. "Raphael, I've heard so much about you." Aaron turned to Dean and his angel. "And Castiel, oh no there are two angels protecting you. Whatever shall I do?" Aaron picked up the bowl with Dean's blood and poured it over a particular spot on the floor. The floor began to glow and the two angels fell to their knees.

"Castiel!" exclaimed Dean getting on his knees to meet the angel's height.

"Raphael!" John began to panic just as much as Dean.

"What did you do to them?!" asked Dean glaring dangerously at his uncle. Aaron laughed and tossed the bowl aside.

"You may not know, but angels aren't very useful when they're human. This spell only lasts a month, but that's more than enough time." Aaron snapped his fingers and a guard drove a sword through John's body.

Dean felt as if time was slowing down around him. Pandemonium scattered across the room. He watched his father fall to the floor. Blood stained the sword and began to pool around John's body. Dean watched his father's mouth move to say his last words, but he couldn't hear them. He scrambled to his feet and began to run at Aaron, but was stopped by Castiel. He stared at his angel in terror and turned to look at his father only to see that John's head lay limp with the rest of his body. Dean cried out for his father as tears began to gather in his eyes. Castiel kept his grasp on Dean's arm as John's last words echoed in his mind. _Save my son!_ Castiel used the last bit of the angel abilities he had, and flew Dean and himself far away from the kingdom. He gripped Dean close to him knowing he was all that was left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 25th, 1837

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dean. Dean was sound asleep, completely unaware that he was far away from his home. Castiel could feel the power drained out of him. He looked at his hands knowing he could no longer end a life with a touch. _How am I going to protect him?_ Castiel didn't know what he was going to do. He had taken Dean somewhere very safe. He had taken Dean to Lebanon, Kansas. A group called The Men of Letters was very close with the royal family, and provided a safe location to hide if ever need be.

Dean groaned as he awoke. He slowly sat up, not startled by Castiel's presence this time. "Castiel," he said as he began to process where he was. It wasn't his bedroom. He lay in a small bed barely big enough for two people. The room was dimly lit and it was almost completely empty aside from a dresser and closet. "Where am I?"

"Dean," said Castiel with slight pain in his voice. "You're in Kansas; I had to bring you here to keep you safe."

Dean bolted out of the bed and ran out of the door. Castiel quickly followed calling for Dean. "Wait!" Dean ran out into the main part of the building. He stood in the room surrounded by books, scrolls, and tablets. There were two desks in the center of the room with chairs all put together to sit at least six people.

"Castiel," said Dean in disbelief. "What is this place?"

Castiel caught up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It is the headquarters for The Men of Letters. They called it 'the bunker'. The men are all gone now, but they left this place to the royal family to keep you safe in a time of need."

"The Men of Letters?" asked Dean.

Castiel began to explain. "You may want to sit down." Dean slowly sat in one of the chairs. Castiel sat in a chair beside of Dean, turned to face him, and took a deep breath. "The Men of Letters was an organization that was dedicated to protecting the world. They were powerful men that kept great secrets. All the books, and scrolls here, have information on every creature you can imagine. You witnessed sorcery performed by your uncle. Sorcery, angels," Castiel paused, "demons, and more, it all exists. Your father had suspicions of your mother's side of the family, but he simply hoped he was wrong."

"Everyone on your mother's side of the family all had sorcery within them. But Mary was the only one that never chose to harness her abilities. Instead she married your father and kept her abilities a secret. She knew when you were conceived, she would perish."

Dean's eyes widened. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he had been the reason for both of his parent's deaths. "My mother, died giving birth to me?" Dean choked on his words. Castiel gingerly cupped Dean's face as he experienced the human act of crying for the first time. He used his thumb to brush away Dean's tears, and his free hand to wipe away his own despair.

"Your mother was a brave woman, Dean. She carried out her pregnancy knowing your father needed an heir. She prayed to the heavens for the child to be born a male. Heaven heard her prayer. From the moment you were born, heaven knew of your bloodline, and that you would always be in danger. Unfortunately, there were no more available archangels to watch over you, but they viewed me as worthy, and I was assigned to watch over you. I have watched you every moment of every day, protecting you since the moment you came into the world. I knew you weren't allowed to see me until the eve of your 18th birthday, but I always wanted to talk to you. I wanted to warn you, but it was forbidden."

"Your father was the only one that was allowed to see me at the time. He told me that if he ever said the words 'save my son' I was to bring you here. I was supposed to protect you, but I don't know how I will do that without my abilities. I understand your pain. The loss of your parents is tragic, but I need you to stay strong, Dean. For a month I will not be able to protect you in the way I always have. I'm experiencing things I never have before. True emotions, hunger, thirst; it's all new to me. I need your help. I'm sorry to ask this of you."

Dean stared at Castiel in complete despair. He had lost his father and his mother. And now his guardian angel had been turned human by sorcery. His angel, his guardian, was unable to protect him. Instead, he had to protect his angel. "So you don't understand anything?" asked Dean. "You've never been hungry, or sad?"

Castiel shook his head. "I've never felt true emotion before. I spent enough time on earth to begin to understand human emotion, but it was my duty not to experience emotion. Now as a human, I have no choice." A single tear rolled down Castiel's cheek. "It's all coming at me at once. I can feel everything."

Dean leaned into Castiel's touch. Castiel responded by wiping away another one of Dean's tears. Dean began to shed more tears as the moment of his father's death went through his mind on replay. "Okay, well, I'll help you in any way I can," Dean's voice cracked more with each word. "I know how hard it is to have emotions. W-we should get you something to eat." Dean struggled to keep himself together. All he wanted to do was throw himself into Castiel's arms and let all the built up tears flow. Castiel felt a strong empathy for Dean, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Dean. He had never hugged anyone before, but he witnessed this gesture in both good and bad times. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel and began to weep. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean and began to let tears of his own fall. He didn't entirely understand why he was crying, but he could feel his heart ache seeing Dean in so much pain.

Several minutes passed before Dean was able to calm himself. He had just finished recovering from hyperventilating. Castiel found himself gently rubbing Dean's back until Dean slowly pulled away from the embrace. Dean ran his hands over his face one last time and took a deep breath. He looked at Castiel and sighed. "Thank you…"

"It was no trouble," said Castiel.

Dean stood up and stretched. "You must be starving." Castiel stood and almost lost his balance.

"I do feel rather weak. There's a," Castiel had to search his mind for the right word, "rumbling, sensation in my abdomen." Dean managed a chuckle.

"That's hunger." Dean's eyes slightly widened from his new realization. "Shit. Castiel, we don't have any money."

"Yes we do," said Castiel. He guided Dean to another room. This room was loaded with weapons. Guns lined the walls, and knives rested underneath protective glass. Various other weapons Dean couldn't name hung on the walls of the room.

"Castiel, I don't think we can shoot our way to get some food," said Dean.

Castiel chuckled. His face formed confusion. He had never laughed before. "We won't 'shoot' our way to get nourishment, Dean." Castiel pulled out a drawer and set it on a table. He unfolded it to reveal it was filled with currency from every country. "We need not worry. Your family has been prepared for decades." Castiel sorted through the money until he found what he and Dean would need. "We will both also need to change our clothes. You cannot go out into this new country dressed like royalty." Castiel lead Dean to yet another room in the bunker. He opened up two closets that were filled with all types of clothes. Castiel left Dean in one closet, and went to sort through the other.

Dean sorted through the clothing trying to find something to wear. He eventually settled on a white shirt, black slacks, and a black leather jacket. He hoped to God that this was what everyone else was wearing in this country. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Dean," said Castiel. Dean whipped around startled. "I'm very sorry I thought you would still be going through your options." Castiel caught himself looking Dean over. He tried to avert his eyes, but he didn't know where he should look. He tried to keep his focus on Dean's eyes.

"It's fine," said Dean. He felt his cheeks burn. He knew Castiel had watched him his whole life, and had probably seen more than just him in his underwear, but he felt a certain embarrassment. He felt exposed. "What did you need?"

Castiel's heart was pounding. He didn't understand any of the physical and emotional things that were happening to him. "I just came to ask you which of these would blend in with society better." Castiel held two coats in his arms. One was white and one was black.

"The, um, black one," said Dean. Castiel nodded and left the room. Dean quickly changed his underwear while Castiel was gone and pulled on his new slacks. He sighed in relief. He pulled his shirt over his head and put on the jacket. He left the closet and was met with Castiel, whom was wearing slacks, a white shirt with a tie, and a brown trench coat. "Good choice."

Dean and Castiel left the bunker and began to walk through the small town. They came across a shop and quickly gathered the necessities. Bread, milk, eggs, etc. soon filled their arms. Dean scanned around the shop looking at the other customers. He looked at their clothes and then back at his own; he and Castiel stood out like sore thumbs. Dean turned to Castiel and lowered his voice, "Come on, we need to make this quick." Dean and Castiel quickly purchased the food and made their way back to the bunker.

Dean found a small kitchen in the bunker and spread out all the food on the counters. "We have a problem." Castiel looked at him expectantly. "I don't know how to cook. I've been served my meals from birth. I don't have a single idea what to do."

"I will be of no assistance in this either," said Castiel.

Dean picked up a loaf of bread and looked at the vegetables that he had bought. "I think I know how to make something. I saw a servant eating it once." Dean slightly smiled. "Think with all of the books in here there might be one on how to cook?"

"There's this," said Castiel handing Dean a thick book. "I found it on a shelf here in the kitchen. It might be relevant." Dean looked at the book and flipped through the pages to find recipes.

"That's convenient," said Dean. He found a recipe for pancakes. "Hey I used to eat these as a kid. It says how to make them." Dean looked over the recipe. "What the hell does two-thirds of a tablespoon mean?"

Castiel opened a drawer to the left of the stove and found measuring spoons, but had no idea what they were. "These odd spoons are labeled with those what I assume are measurements of some sort. We should try these. And we should try soon. The rumble in my abdomen is back."

Dean ripped off a chunk of bread and tossed it at Castiel. "Snack on that while I figure this out." Castiel quickly ate the bread while Dean tried to figure out how to cook.

Dean had a bowl in the center of the counter. He had two eggs, milk, and sugar in the bowl. He was feeling grateful that he and Castiel had agreed to buy _all_ types of basic foods at the shop. Dean looked at the recipe again and saw it called for flour. He tried to pour the flour into a small cup, just to end up making a mess. "Dammit." Dean used his hands to gather the flour on the counter and put it back in the bag. He subconsciously scratched at his cheek, which smeared flour across his face. Castiel chuckled. "What?"

"You spread flour on your face," said Castiel taking some flour into his fingertips. "Right," Castiel flicked the flour at Dean's face, "there." He began to laugh, but he didn't understand. Why was he acting like this? For the first time in his life he didn't feel like he had to be a stone. In that moment, he felt playful, and he loved it.

Dean looked at Castiel and didn't remove his gaze as he took some flour into his hand, "Oh, really?" Castiel took a step back. "Well so do you!" Dean threw the flour at Castiel's face and laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed. Castiel joined him in giggles and threw more flour. Soon enough both men were covered in white powder and laughing so hard they were bent over unable to hold their balance.

After the flour battle was over, Dean went back to trying to cook. He attempted to cook the batter and was luckily successful. He and Castiel ate quickly. Castiel smiled. "I've never tasted food before. I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," said Dean with a smile. "I'm no cook, so I'm just happy it was edible." After a short while of silence, Dean spoke up. "Castiel," he began, "I know we're safe here, but what are we going to do? I can barely cook a pancake, or whatever it's called, and we stick out. People can't know who I am."

"It's only for one month, Dean," replied Castiel. "Once the spell is broken, and I can properly protect you again, I will take you back to your kingdom and you will take your rightful place on the throne." Dean nodded his head. "But, however, you are right. We will both need new identities." Castiel stood up from the table. "Follow me."

Castiel brought Dean into the weapons room and handed him a rifle. "This gun has been passed down for generations. It was always used as protection of the royal family when brought here. Look at the name."

Dean turned the gun over and read the name carved into the weapon. "Winchester," he said.

"I think that would a fine last name for you," said Castiel with a small smile.

"What about for you?" asked Dean.

Castiel shrugged. "A last name should not be relevant for me, but I cannot go by the name Castiel."

"Cas," said Dean. Castiel looked at Dean with confusion. "It's not an angel name, so no one will get suspicious, but it's a short version of your name, so it works. Can I call you Cas?" Castiel nodded his head. Dean smiled.

The day drew to a close and Dean lay in his bed trying to sleep. Castiel was in the room next to him, and he could already hear a faint snore. It made sense, Castiel had never slept before. Dean closed his eyes and prayed this next month would go by quickly. He was terrified something would go wrong. Nothing ever really happened to Dean Windsor, but who knows what could happen to Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May 26th, 1837

Dean tossed and turned as he slept. His nightmares were filled with images of a sword piercing his father's body. He saw his father drop to the ground and scream his last words, though he never heard them. Castiel had only told him what they were. Dean built up a cold sweat as his nightmare became more vivid. He watched blood spill across the floor to activate the spell that turned Castiel human. Castiel fell to his knees along with Raphael. Dean watched his father's death over and over and over.

Dean sat up and gasped whilst trying to scream. Pained noises escaped his throat as he scrambled around unaware he was awake. He looked around to see that he was in a room in the bunker; it was only a dream. His eyes began to fill with tears. _But it wasn't. It did happen. _Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to scream; he wanted to cry, but more than anything, he wanted his father back. He put his face in his hands. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault!"

"Dean," said Castiel. Dean's head lifted and saw Castiel standing in the doorway. Castiel looked shaken. His eyes were wide and he had sweat gleaming on his forehead. He looked as bad as Dean did. "Something happened."

Dean stepped out of his bed and walked over to Castiel. "What happened?" Castiel had begun to shake barely enough to be visible.

"I saw images," Castiel took a step closer to Dean, "terrible images. I closed my eyes and they were everywhere. I don't understand."

"You've never dreamt before?" asked Dean.

"Is that what happened?" asked Castiel. Dean put his hand on Castiel's back and led him into the room. They both sat down on his bed. "I don't understand, Dean."

"It was a dream, but when they're bad like that, it's called a nightmare." Dean could now feel Castiel shaking. "Hey it's okay. It wasn't real." Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel looked down, "But it was real. I saw my brother pierced through the heart."

"Your brother?" asked Dean suddenly very worried.

"Raphael," replied Castiel. "You didn't see, but right before I brought you here, Aaron stabbed my brother through his heart. Without his angel abilities, Raphael was vulnerable to human weapons. And there was nothing I could do about it." A tear dripped down Castiel's cheek. "I had to save you." Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. How many people's deaths were on his hands? "I've been around a very long time, Dean. And I have never seen one of my brothers lose their life."

Dean lightly rubbed Castiel's shoulder. "What happens to angels when they die? Don't they just go back to heaven?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes. They simply go back to heaven. But they can never leave. They can no longer guard a human. Raphael would have never been able to protect your father again, and I will never see him again until I return to heaven."

"When do you return?"

"I will return when you die, Dean. I can't leave you, ever. It is my duty." Dean began to feel absolutely horrible. People died because of him, and now Castiel couldn't see his brother because of him.

"Cas," Dean's voice cracked, "this is all my fault. I am so sorry…"

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. He felt so much sympathy looking into the emerald irises that were filled with pain. "None of this was your fault. Aaron is the one responsible, and he will receive justice. Just as soon as I am able, I will kill him. But until then, we both need rest." Dean nodded his head in agreement. "I don't suppose I can…" Castiel stopped.

"What?" Dean suddenly realized that Castiel was still shaken from his first ever dream. "You can stay here." Dean waited for Castiel to stand up, and he got under the covers. He turned over and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt the mattress move next to him. _Not what I meant…_ Dean suddenly felt awkward, but he didn't have the heart to tell Castiel to sleep on the floor. Castiel soon fell into a deep sleep. Dean turned over and looked at Castiel. He wondered if he looked that peaceful when he slept. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep comforted by Castiel's close presence.

Jun 3rd, 1837

A week away from the kingdom and Dean had never felt more homesick. He found cooking was a good way to pass time, but he couldn't do it without a purpose. For some reason, the entire wardrobe in the bunker was strange, so he and Castiel stayed away from the public as much as possible. Unfortunately, both were becoming a little stir crazy.

Dean was pacing in the main room, and Castiel was sitting in the chair with a book open on the desk. Castiel found his entertainment in reading. Dean had already made them lunch, so now he was bored out of his mind again. He had found a stress ball in a drawer in his room; he squeezed it and ran all possible scenarios through his mind. Castiel wasn't meant to be human, he was struggling with it. Dean squeezed the stress ball to the point where his knuckles turned white. _If it wasn't for that damn spell, none of this would have happened. _Dean's eyes slowly widened. This was all because of a spell. His mother's entire side of the family was capable of spells, which meant so was he. He whipped his head around. "Cas!" he exclaimed.

Castiel's head shot up from his book. "Dean, what is it?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

"This place has books for spells, right?" Castiel nodded his head. "Help me find the right one! There has to be one with the spell!"

Castiel stood up and looked at Dean confused. "Dean, what spell?" Dean was already scrambling around the bookshelves picking out all the ones that indicated sorcery.

"The spell used to turn you human! If I can find a way to reverse it I can change you back! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. If my mother could use sorcery so can I and I can-"

Castiel cut off Dean, "Wait! Dean, no I can't let you do that. You don't know how to control your abilities. It's far too dangerous. We just need to wait." Dean's excited smile faded.

"Cas, look, I know I'm not an expert. But I have to try. You're struggling as a human. I have to try to help you." Castiel looked at Dean with sadness in his eyes. Dean wondered if that sounded too personal. "P-plus if I can turn you back, we can go back to London."

"Dean, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you want to do this for the wrong reasons." Castiel walked over to Dean, and looked up into his eyes. "I know we have already formed a profound bond, but I am not worth you risking your life to try to change me back. The time will pass, and the spell will break on its own." Dean opened his mouth in protest only to be cut short by Castiel placing his hand just below his left shoulder. Castiel gently squeezed Dean's left shoulder. "Where my hand is right now, I want you to look in the mirror." Dean nodded and quickly went to his room.

Dean approached the mirror in his room. It hadn't occurred to him that he hadn't looked in the mirror in a very long time. He had no need. He rolled up his sleeve and quietly gasped. Right below his left shoulder was a red handprint. It wasn't full, only the mark of fingers and the palm of the hand missing the middle. It was like a burn. Dean turned away from the mirror to face Castiel whom followed him into his room. "Cas, what is this?"

"It's my handprint. It was burned into your skin when I first touched you when we met. It always is burned on that particular spot. Your father had a handprint just like it that belonged to Raphael," replied Castiel.

"Why did you show it to me?"

"To prove to you that there is a natural bond between humans and their guardian angel. And also to prove that I was meant to protect you, not the other way around. I don't want you to worry about me, Dean. You need to stay safe, and you will not be safe if you begin to practice witchcraft." Castiel took another step closer to Dean. "If you truly care about me, you will not try to reverse this spell." Dean looked into Castiel's blue irises and couldn't help but to feel a sting. Castiel's eyes had changed so much since he became human. They were still beautiful, but Dean no longer saw an angel staring back at him. Despite this, he surrendered and nodded his head. He went back to the main room and began to put all the books back in their rightful place.

Night fell over Kansas swiftly, leaving both Dean and Castiel ready to sleep. Castiel had already fallen asleep on the couch in a different room. Dean didn't know what half of the items in the room were. There was a box with a glass center connected to the wall with strange string. He saw a button titled "on" at the bottom, but never felt the need to see what the box did; he just left it alone.

Dean was about to wake Castiel to tell him he could move to his room, but Castiel looked so exhausted. When he saw Castiel begin to shake from the chill in the air, he went to go get a thick blanket from another room. He covered Castiel and smiled. His smile quickly vanished when he started to have thoughts about how Castiel's exhaustion was because he was human. He knew he wasn't supposed to let this bother him anymore, and that it was Castiel's job to worry about him, but he couldn't help it. He cared about his angel, now former angel, and wanted to do something about it. He turned off the light so Castiel could rest better, and went into the kitchen.

After turning on the light, Dean walked over to the counter and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth. He quickly realized he ate when he was upset. He leaned against the counter and tossed around a tomato in his hand like a stress ball, minus the squeezing. Suddenly the lights began to flicker in the room. The room began to violently shake knocking Dean off of his feet. He tried to stand up but couldn't do anything besides hang onto the counter. "Cas!" All the surrounding windows exploded sending shatters of glass across the kitchen. Dean felt his left cheek get cut. He continued to scream for Castiel, but his voice was lost among the sound of continuously shattering windows. Dean felt more and more of his body get cut and stabbed with glass.

The windows stopped shattering, the room stopped shaking, and the lights stopped flickering. Castiel came running at Dean. He got on his knees to meet Dean's height. "Dean, you're hurt," he gently removed the glass that was stuck in Dean's cheek. He knew he couldn't heal Dean with a single touch, so he quickly started to look for a cloth. He found one and soaked it in water. He swiftly started cleaning Dean's wound before Dean could register what was happening around him.

"What happened, Cas?" asked Dean in a daze. He felt dizzy and his body was stinging with pain. Castiel gently wiped away the blood and held the cloth to the wound to try and numb the pain with the cold water.

"I don't know, but something is here," replied Castiel looking around the room. He was starting to panic. His heart was racing and his stomach churned; he could only assume he was experiencing true fear. Castiel helped Dean to his feet, and had to help him walk. Dean had many other wounds from the glass that Castiel could now see. "We need to get you somewhere safe immediately." Castiel helped Dean walk as fast as he could to the panic room at the far end of the bunker. He opened up the door and made sure Dean was safely inside before closing the door behind them and locking it tightly.

Dean nearly fell completely over only to barely catch himself. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain as glass dug into his hands. Castiel helped Dean over to a bed in the room and forced him to lie down. He ran to the back of the panic room to get a first aid kit. He returned with all the medical supplies they had and set to work.

Castiel continued to apologize to Dean; he had almost no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't let Dean lay and bleed. He made sure to carefully remove all of the glass before attempted to bandage the wounds. Dean tried to stay quiet despite the pain. He didn't want Castiel to apologize any more than he already was. He knew Castiel was trying his best. Castiel continuously turned his attention to the door. He knew they were safe in the panic room, it was warded from every threat, but the fear wouldn't leave him.

There was a loud thud against the door to the panic room. Dean and Castiel both turned their heads and held their breath. There was another thud, and another, and another. Something was trying to break down the door. Before Dean and Castiel could react, the door to the panic room fell to the floor. In the doorway they could see a man. He had light brown hair that fell just under his ears, and golden eyes. He was dressed different from other people. He wore blue denim jeans, a black shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Castiel stared at him in complete disbelief, it couldn't be, "Gabriel?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 3rd, 1837

Castiel stared at his brother in shock as he held a cloth to Dean's wound. How was this possible? Gabriel was killed several decades ago. It was tragic for an archangel to no longer be able to protect a human. Gabriel's death was the reason that Castiel was assigned to Dean. Raphael protected John, and Michael protected Dean's grandfather, Henry, whom had been missing for several years. Gabriel looked at Castiel with sad eyes. "Brother." Castiel kept the pressure on Dean's wound despite the shock causing the rest of his body to lose the ability to function correctly. "I'm glad you recognized me. I wasn't sure if this vessel looked enough like my human form. But I guess I got lucky." Dean's attention shifted from Gabriel to Castiel and back. He was completely lost. "Dean, it's nice to meet you. I'm Gabriel, the archangel. I'm the one that would have protected you had I been able."

"As soon as I heard the news about what happened at the kingdom I began to search for a vessel. Raphael would have come himself, but he wasn't strong enough yet. It took me a little while, but I found a vessel and I rushed over here as soon as I could. I'm sorry about the windows; revealing myself to someone whom isn't the human I protect can prove to be a vicious act, but it was necessary. Here." Gabriel walked over to Dean and touched two fingers to his forehead. All of Dean's wounds healed instantly. "I'll fix everything else later. Right now, you need to return to the kingdom and fight for your throne, Dean."

"What?" asked Dean still in shock. "I can't. Gabriel, in case you hadn't noticed, Cas is human now. And my crazy uncle has my whole army fighting for him. Even before he chased me out, guards turned on me!"

"I know everything happened," replied Gabriel. "But despite your circumstance, if you don't return soon, everything will fall apart. Your uncle is a tyrant. Right now, as we speak, people are dying. You have no choice."

"I am unable to protect him, Gabriel!" exclaimed Castiel. "I can't put him in that type of danger. Without my abilities I will be useless and he could be killed! And you can't protect him either."

"He can't?" asked Dean. "I thought all angels could protect humans."

"An angel can only protect a human when it is their sworn duty," answered Castiel. "Gabriel can protect you like any other person, but because he is angel, he cannot kill to protect you, only I can. And I only can if you're being threatened. Other than those circumstances, angels are not permitted to kill."

Dean threw his arms up in frustration. "So you're saying he's useless."

"Watch your tongue, Dean," said Gabriel. He narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know that I can help you, but I need to speak with you in private."

"Why?" asked Dean feeling suspicious.

Gabriel began to walk out of the room and down the hall. "Follow me if you want to know."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Go," he said as he gently pressed his thumb against where his hand had burned Dean's skin, matching the handprint perfectly. Gabriel may have had more power than Castiel did right now, but Dean was still Castiel's responsibility. Dean was still his human. Dean took a deep breath and followed Gabriel. Gabriel waited in Dean's room and closed the door behind them.

"Answer this, Dean. You want to use a spell to help Castiel turn back human, don't you?" asked Gabriel with a smirk on his lips.

"Even if I did," Dean began, "how could you possibly know that?" Gabriel stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Dean tightened his jaw.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm an archangel; I have my way of finding things out. Plus, everything about your entire being screams that you want to help him. You see him suffering and it's eating you up inside to know it was because of _your_ uncle and _your_ coronation." Gabriel pulled out a Milky Way candy bar and tore the wrapper. Dean looked at the candy with confusion. Gabriel took a bite and pushed the candy to the side of his mouth so he could continue to speak. "It's ridiculously obvious how you feel about your angel."

"Castiel said all humans share a certain bond with their angels!" retorted Dean defensively. "I was meant to care about him and he was meant to care about me!"

"Yeah I have news for you buddy," Gabriel took another bite of the candy. Dean was suddenly missing the formal and sensitive way angels usually spoke. Apparently that rule didn't apply to Gabriel now that Castiel was in the other room. "All that profound bond shit, is exactly that. It's a load of shit. There's a bond yes, but it's only on the angel side. We're designed to care about the human we watch over, but you do _not_ have to reciprocate, and most of the time you don't. I watched over one of your ancestors. He hated me. He got all creeped out that I was always watching him. Your grandfather couldn't stand Michael for anything, and your father could barely tolerate Raphael." Dean flinched at the mention of his father.

"My point is, Dean, that you're the first royal family member to care about his angel. Everyone else wanted them gone more than anything. They called it a family curse. See, everyone has a guardian angel, but only members of the royal family ever have them revealed. Every other person carries through life protected, but without knowing it. Now, they won't be protected from life or death situations like you, that's the catch. Anyway, I can't help but to find your emotions for Castiel fascinating. It's also why I want to help you. I want to see how this plays out."

"I don't give a damn about your reasons. Just help me if you even can," said Dean. Gabriel finished eating his candy bar and made the wrapper disappear.

"Oh I can, and I will, but I have a condition." Dean waited for the condition with tightened fists. "You have to go home. And before you say, 'I was planning to go home', I know you weren't. You're ashamed. You say you were chased from your home but you feel as if you ran away in cowardice. And what king could want to return home having done that? Not to mention you can feel yourself slowly but surely falling in love."

"I am _NOT_ falling in love with Castiel!" shouted Dean. "He is my friend and I care about him! So I want to help him!"

Gabriel put his hands his pockets and swayed slowly to Dean's shouting. "Friends with the one that watches you sleep. Unlikely, but I really don't care. All I care about is you going home and taking your crown back."

"Fine, I'll go home after you help Cas." Gabriel made a "tsk, tsk" sound and waved his finger.

"Not so fast, big boy. I help you with the spell, you turn Castiel back, and you hide here. I don't think so. Not happening. Not ever."

"I get it! What do I have to do to prove I'll return home after you help me with the spell?"

An evil looking smirk formed on Gabriel's lips. "Oh I know you will," Dean took a step away from Gabriel. His eyes widened in slight fear, "just as soon as you see." Gabriel quickly touched two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes closed and he dropped unconscious.

June 3rd, 1842

Dean slowly opened his eyes halfway and brought his hand to his throbbing head. He groaned as he sat up. His eyes shot completely open when he began to hear the pandemonium. He looked around to see the city, his city, burning. Everywhere people ran as they screamed and begged for mercy. The streets and shops were torn apart. Fire burned in all areas of the city. Dean nearly screamed as he began to see the reason behind the chaos. Monsters.

Dean scrambled to his feet and watched in absolute horror. He heard a flutter of wings and turned around to see Gabriel. Gabriel walked over and stood next to Dean. "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

"W-what happened?" asked Dean barely able to speak. Gabriel swung his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Your uncle is a very powerful sorcerer, Dean. And he had a lot of nasty friends. It wasn't your guards that turned on you. See those?" he gestured to people that hand needle-like teeth. "Those are vampires. Their deal was that if they helped, they got to munch on anyone and everyone in the city. The same deal was given to the werewolves, wraiths, and basically any other creature with claws around here."

"Why, would he do this? Why would anyone do this?" asked Dean beginning to go into panic. He tried to keep his breath steady as he watched a vampire sink it's fangs into someone. He turned to see a werewolf dig its claws into a man. He watched the creature tear at the flesh until it ripped out the heart and devoured it.

"Power, my friend, he runs everything now. And it's been spreading. Right now, we're five years in the future. This is just what remains of London. Other cities all over the country are suffering. Rumor has it he plans to go overseas soon."

"Okay I get it," said Dean shoving Gabriel away. "I can't let my uncle take over. He'll start a war with monsters. But what can I do? If he's already starting this five years back, even with an angel, how could I stop this? You were killed weren't you?"

"It takes a very rare and special blade to kill an angel. It's a blade I doubt even your uncle has his hands on," said Gabriel crossing his arms. "You have to fix this."

"I can't take that chance! If Castiel dies I'll have no chance at stopping this anyway!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You're going to let, not just a kingdom, but an entire nation fall over one person. You know, your mother was just as selfish as you."

Dean bit down in anger and balled his fists. "You don't know anything about my mother, Gabriel! You know nothing!"

"And neither do you, because she died giving birth to you," said Gabriel as he dragged Dean into an alley and pinned him to the wall by his neck with one hand. Dean's feet hung above the ground. "Your mother was a selfish woman! She knew what her brother was capable of, and she did nothing about it! She loved her brother so much that she let everything fall. And now you're making the same mistake! Your father told you stories about your grandfather disappearing. Do you want to know what happened? He fled to this time to try and stop your uncle! Henry had read lore about this apocalypse. He researched and researched in that Men of Letters bunker until his hands bled. And when he figured it out, Michael brought him here. They're both dead! Do you realize what that means, Dean? We're out of archangels! And I will be damned if I let you make the same selfish choices because you're so scared of falling into emptiness like your father!"

Dean stared at Gabriel, taken aback by his harsh but true words. He knew he feared emptiness; he feared loneliness. Gabriel's golden irises gleamed with furry. Dean slowly closed his eyes. He remembered the stories his father would tell him as a child about his grandfather. He remembered the stories he was told about the angels, and how joyous he felt when he found out they were true. Castiel's touch left him breathless, his innocence left him worried, and Dean's own heart left him unable to stand the thought of losing Castiel. Gabriel's grip didn't soften, but his gaze did. "They tell stories about you. Well, not you personally, but your heart. They tell the tale of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling meeting in the middle. I just never thought I'd live to see a man truly falling for a fallen angel."

Gabriel let Dean drop to the ground and catch his breath. Dean choked from being held by his neck. "Now what?" he asked as he coughed.

"Now you have a decision to make. Castiel will turn back eventually, so I won't have that leverage forever, but regardless my offer still stands. And I will provide assistance to the furthest point I can if you choose to return home. I'll give you a week. Think about it." Gabriel touched Dean's forehead and sent him back to his own time. He turned and watched the city burn around him and prayed to his own brothers that Dean would make the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 4th, 1837

Dean felt his cheek get smacked as he opened his eyes to see a very worried Castiel. Castiel sighed in relief, "Dean." He helped Dean sit up. Dean felt his back hurting from being passed out on the wooden floor of his room. He felt irritated that Gabriel didn't have the decency to put him in his bed. Getting to his feet, Dean pulled Castiel into an embrace. Castiel gladly returned the gesture. "I was so worried. Where did Gabriel take you?"

Dean kept his eyes closed as he held Castiel tighter. "It's not important. How long was I gone? It felt like just a few minutes."

"You were away all night. I couldn't sleep," replied Castiel digging his nails into Dean as he tried to grip him so he would never have to let go again. Dean and Castiel remained in their tight embrace for several moments. Both were terrified of losing the other. Dean ran everything through his mind. He could feel Castiel's heart beat match his own as the images of his city burning flashed through his mind. He couldn't let it happen. His uncle had to be stopped, but as he felt Castiel's heart against his own, he couldn't bear the thought of even attempting to try to put the tyranny to an end. If he lost Castiel it would mean nothing to him. He knew that made him a very selfish person, just like his mother. He opened his eyes and let a single tear drop from his emerald iris. He couldn't be selfish like his mother.

"Castiel," Dean whispered. He didn't have any other words to say; all he wanted was to say the former angel's name.

"Dean," Castiel felt the same as Dean, but neither of them knew it. "Will you please stay with me again? I-I…" Castiel began to choke on his words. Dean replied with a 'shh' and gently rubbed Castiel's back. Dean slowly pulled away from the hug and took off his leather jacket. He climbed into bed and turned off the lamp as soon as Castiel was beside him. It was late afternoon, and both men were exhausted. Dean knew they would easily sleep until the next day, which would leave him with 6 days to make his decision.

Castiel fell asleep within minutes, leaving Dean to try to put his mind at ease alone. Dean's mind rang with Gabriel's words. _They tell stories about you. _He and Castiel lay facing each other. Gabriel's words continued to echo as Dean watched Castiel rest. _They tell the tale of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling meeting in the middle. _Dean unconsciously brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen out of place on Castiel's forehead. It wasn't love. It was just the bond. Gabriel couldn't have been telling the truth about his father and grandfather. How could they hate their angels? How could they hate the beings dedicated to protecting them? Dean couldn't relax. _I just never thought I'd live to see a man truly falling for a fallen angel. _He saw Castiel begin to shake from the chill in the air and reached around him to pull up the blanket. _It's not love. It's the bond._ Dean pulled up the blanket and stopped when Castiel moved in his sleep and laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean didn't know how to react. He couldn't move, so he just put his arms down and held Castiel. _It's just the bond. It's the bond…_ Dean's mind finally began to relax feeling Castiel's warmth. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into oblivion.

June 5th, 1837

Dean walked back and forth throughout the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and Castiel. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and stop the gears that were turning in his mind. Castiel sat in the main room with a book as usual. Dean knew Castiel had no clue what had happened with Gabriel and it needed to stay that way. If he did decide to receive help from the archangel and perform the spell, Castiel couldn't know anything about it. Not until it was already done.

Dean and Castiel ate their breakfast quietly. Both were already starting to feel stir crazy again. Dean twirled his fork trying to think of something to say. He looked at Castiel and wondered what he was thinking. Castiel never looked particularly interested in much. The only time he showed real emotion was when it was very heavy. Dean assumed it was because he was still getting used to having emotions. "Cas," he said to break the silence. He mentally smacked himself. He didn't have a follow up sentence.

"Yes, Dean?" asked Castiel meeting Dean's eyes. Dean decided to set his fork down before he accidently threw it across the room. He sighed.

"We should get out of here for a bit. I know we've stayed here worried that someone would figure out who I am since we stick out, but we've got to stretch. Even if we just go walk around at the park that's not too far from here, just to get out of the bunker."

Castiel picked up his and Dean's plate and took them to the kitchen. He wasn't too sure about Dean's proposal, but he couldn't say no. "I don't see a problem. When do you want to leave?"

"How about in an hour? That'll give us time to get cleaned up," replied Dean getting up from the table. Castiel nodded and went into his room to take a shower. Dean went to his room to do the same.

Dean and Castiel left the bunker and walked to the park that was about a mile away. They sat on a bench and let the sun warm their cheeks. It was relaxing for both of them. Children played in the park kicking a ball, jumping over jump ropes singing a familiar tune, and riding down little slides. The adults that were there to watch the children didn't pay any attention to Dean and Castiel, which was a major relief for them both. Birds chirped in the tree branches that hung above their heads. White clouds were scattered across the sky. Dean couldn't help but to smile looking at the white fluff in the air. Castiel looked at him curiously, "Dean, what are you thinking?"

Dean snapped out of his childhood flashbacks. "What? Oh, I was thinking about my father. When I was a kid, he would take me outside whenever I would complain about being bored. He'd tell me, 'Look up at the sky, Dean. See what you can find in the clouds.' I'd stare up at the sky for hours finding shapes in the clouds."

"That sounds like a pleasant memory," replied Castiel. "What do you mean by 'find shapes in the clouds'? They're all condensed moisture." Dean couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Look at that one there," he pointed up at a cloud in the distance. "If you look at it long enough, it looks like a dog. That's the way a lot of children entertain themselves."

Castiel smiled, "Fascinating. It's amazing, the imagination that flourishes in children. That imagination always seems to fade with age, but not with you. You have a certain childish charm to you when you think about your past with your father." Dean smiled.

The day continued on, and Dean and Castiel walked around town. They stopped at a few small shops to pick up food to eat while they continued to make their way around. Anyone near gave them a few strange glances, but luckily nothing stirred up trouble.

The sun began to set. Dean and Castiel were on their way back when a thought occurred to Dean. "Hey, Cas, I saw a bar that's on our way back. We should stop in."

"Dean, I've never consumed alcohol before. I don't know what it would do to me," replied Castiel. Dean swung his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"You're human now. Couple shots will just make you feel good. Trust me." Dean and Castiel walked to the bar and sat down at a table. Dean ordered two beers for himself Castiel. They exchanged small talk while they waited.

A blonde waitress brought over their drinks. "Anything else?" she asked. Dean smiled at her and shook his head. The waitress left.

Castiel and Dean drank their beer as they continued to talk about past times. Dean didn't always know Castiel was there, so Castiel told him stories about when he would do little things to help him as he grew up. They were tiny things that could be passed off as good luck. Castiel would help Dean regain his balance when he nearly tripped, or heal small injuries if he hurt himself before he could notice. Dean smiled listening to Castiel.

After Dean and Castiel finished their beer they headed back to the bunker. By the time they arrived Dean had to help Castiel keep his balance. Castiel had a major case of the giggles which was rubbing off on Dean by the time they made it to the rooms in the back. Both men were laughing hysterically for no reason. Dean leaned against the wall, "What is so funny?" he asked through bursts of laughter.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Castiel throwing his arms in the air. He leaned against the door frame and held his stomach. "I've never laughed before! I love it!"

Dean and Castiel laughed for several more minutes before finally calming down. Castiel looked at Dean began to feel very strange. He knew alcohol made you think about consequences less, but he didn't care. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he needed to be close to Dean. Dean was leaning against the wall trying to recover from the lack of air. Castiel stood in front of him and smiled. Dean smiled back. He too was feeling different, but didn't care a single bit. They stared at each other in silence, but wanting to initiate the same thing. Castiel had never kissed before, but he had seen the gesture performed before. He gently cupped Dean's face in his right hand and put his left hand on Dean's waist. Dean was taken aback by this act, but didn't protest. Castiel slowly leaned into Dean and brushed his lips against Dean's. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but it felt good. Dean turned his head and returned the kiss.

Castiel moved his hand up to Dean's left shoulder and placed his hand over the burn. Dean put his hands on Castiel's waist and found the belt loops of his slacks. He put his fingers through the loops and pulled them closer together. Castiel decided to experiment and licked the bottom of Dean's lip. Dean let out a soft moan and granted Castiel access to rest of his mouth. Castiel moaned as he ran his tongue over the bottom row of Dean's teeth. Dean pulled Castiel as close as he could and sank his teeth into Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel abruptly pulled away from Dean. Dean looked at Castiel confused. "What's wrong?"

"Dean," Castiel whispered. "I'm sorry," he quickly retreated to his room and locked the door. Dean suddenly felt horrible. He went into his room and closed the door. He lay in his bed fighting back tears of rejection. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, wanting to remain that way forever.

June 6th, 1837

Dean awoke alone in his room. It felt colder without Castiel, much colder. Dean sat up and thought about the previous night. If Castiel wanted to kiss him, why did he pull away so quickly? Dean shook his head. It didn't matter. Soon Castiel would be an angel again, and the whole situation would be behind them. Dean got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and Castiel.

Dean had just finished cooking breakfast and was setting the table. "Cas, breakfast!" he shouted down the hall. A moment later he heard footsteps.

"Dean," said Castiel as he approached. "We should talk."

"There's nothing to say, Cas." Dean sighed. "All I want to know is, why did you kiss me if you didn't want to kiss me? I mean I know alcohol makes people do stuff, but come on," said Dean. He walked back into the kitchen.

Castiel walked over and took Dean's hands into his. "Dean, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to keep kissing you, but I can't."

Dean looked at Castiel with a look of hurt and confusion. "Why?"

"Because I was born an angel. Right now, I'm human and I'm feeling for the first time. I'm feeling true emotions. But as soon as I turn back, I won't be allowed to have emotions anymore. Now that I've had emotions, keeping them locked up is going to be nearly impossible, that's why angels are never supposed to truly feel. And now that I have, I have to stop, Dean. If I continue down this road, it will make being who I am too painful, and I can't do that to you. I'm sorry."

Dean just slowly nodded. "I understand. Being human is hard on you. It'll be over soon." Castiel nodded and left the kitchen.

June 10th, 1837

Dean sat in his room and waited. He knew Gabriel was coming, but hopefully his entrance would be less explosive this time. Without warning, Gabriel appeared. "Dean, my favorite little prince."

"Yeah why don't you shut up?" suggested Dean angrily. He stood up to meet Gabriel's height. He took a step closer to emphasize that he was bigger than Gabriel. "I've made my decision."

"I'm hoping it's the right one," said Gabriel as he crossed his arms.

Dean looked at the floor for a moment. Everything that mattered to him was shattering all around him. He looked up to meet Gabriel's gaze. "I'm in."


End file.
